Whipped Cream
by zzzooe
Summary: /"Whipped Cream. Whipped Cream in a can. Now, to you this may seem relatively simple. But the thing that surprised Hermione was the note that was stuck to it."/ ONESHOT.


**Hey. Yeah, I suck at updating. I have NO ideas, for anything. I may have a glimmer of hope for Would You? so hopefully I can get that down soon!**

**I know this is kinda saucy, I'm tempted to say creamy but that's really corny.**

**I was having pikelets and chocolate whipped cream for dessert, and I just happened upon this idea. Voila!**

**Enjoy, and review. I love reading them! :)**

* * *

Hermione opened the fridge in the kitchen area that she shared with Draco Malfoy. Behind Head Boy and Head Girl, they were seeing a lot more of each other, and their tempers had calmed down a bit. But still, not much.

So, Hermione was opening the fridge, looking for something to eat was just a normal action. However, what she happened upon in the fridge was not so ordinary.

Whipped Cream. _Whipped Cream in a can._ Now, to you this may seem relatively simple. But the thing that surprised Hermione was the note that was stuck to it. It was Draco's scrawl; that was a no-brainer. But Hermione was having trouble comprehending the meaning of the words.

_Are you up for some fun Granger? Because whipped cream is _a lot_ of fun._

_DM._

Hermione took the whipped cream out of the fridge, put it on the table, pulled out a chair and sat. She waited, and she waited.

Then, the portrait door slammed shut, and Draco strolled into the kitchen, a mysterious glint in his eye. Hermione was unmoved.

Draco walked closer to Hermione, leaning over the table so that he was merely an inch from her, his pouty lips breaking out into a smirk.

"You found my note?"

Hermione bit her lip, nodding. Inside, she was having an argument with herself.

Her good side was trying to reason. 'Its Malfoy we're talking about here. Malfoy who has tormented you for the past seven years. _Malfoy._'

But her naughtier side; a side that no-one thought even existed, was putting up a good point. 'You've liked him for ages. You know that. He's giving you the opportunity, so take it!'

Draco breathed out, leaving a strong smell of mint lingering across Hermione's face. She leaned in unconsciously, and Draco's smirk widened. Shocked at her actions, Hermione leaned back, standing up and turning away. She walked slowly back towards her room.

"Hermione…," Draco exhaled, pleading.

Hermione turned around, a look of longing on her face. A brief smile ghosted across her lips, but then as soon as it appeared, it was gone. She turned around again, but made no move to leave. Her hands hung limply by her sides, strangely empty. Her face was arranged into a calm façade, a big difference from her inner struggle.

Draco gave up on the calm approach. He wanted Hermione, and he wanted her now. He strode forward purposely, spinning Hermione around and kissed her strongly on the lips. He lifted his arms around her shoulders knotting his hands in her curly hair. Hermione gave up, grabbing the front of his shirt and returning the kiss with the same fervour, matching passion for passion.

Draco swept Hermione into his arms, only breaking the kiss to grab the can on whipped cream from the counter, slamming the door to his room behind him.

- - -

When Draco and Hermione walked into the Great Hall holding hands, all but one person was shocked. The dining area was suddenly silent, all conversations instant dying out. Hermione smirked in a very Slytherin-esque way and boldly stated, "Close your mouths, you'll catch flies!"

Draco smiled and winked subtly at Ginny Weasley, their plan having worked well. _Very well._

"And," Draco drawled, "If you really must all know, whipped cream is really quite fun. Don't you think Hermione?"

Hermione gave Draco a sultry smile, "Oh yeah, whipped cream is _really_ fun."

Someone wolf-whistled and Ginny yelled, "Kiss her!"

"Don't mind if I do," Draco smiled, bringing Hermione's lips to his once again.

Little did they know, but a lot of other people in the Great Hall were actually thinking about trying whipped cream… But that's another story!

* * *

**Go on, flame me. I dare you! :)**

**xxx, Zoe!**


End file.
